Teenage Trouble
by CSI Encyclopedia
Summary: Naughty students, pranks, fighting, girl gangs. A few of the things the Black Widows are involved in. This is their story of what REALLY happens at Waterloo Road. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

My friend and I have been going on about this fic idea since May, so I decided to post up the first chapter and see if it is worth continuing.

**Pupils(Main Characters)**

Bethanie- 15 year old, Ring Leader of the Black Widows (A Clique of mischievous girls), She is smart, funny and not afraid of anything, well except Zombies. She will not back down from any Dare or Scheme and is NOT afraid to get what she wants, by any means necessary.

Bethan- 15 year old, The closest Friend of Bethanie's (Almost like Twins), She is the Brains behind the group. Usually naughty but is very friendly and easy to get along with. She is the smartest girl you will ever meet.

Katie- 15 year old, Quietest of the girls, She is artistic and great fun to be around. Can become quite hyper and loves Fan fiction. Spends most of her time listening to Music or on the Net.

Kate- 15 year old, The most angelic of the group, hardly caught for her crimes and is very manipulative. She know exactly how to not get caught and is a female version of James Bond.

Sara- 15 year old, Genius. Is in top set for EVERYTHING, Not scared of anyone and will never back down from a fight. She has a fiery temper and is easy to annoy, she will attack when feeling threatened. She is like Bethan, the brains behind most of the plans.

Ella (15): Never one to think, she just blunders straight in. Clumsy, but loveable, she usually ends up taking the blame for most things that go wrong. Even if they aren't her fault.

Name- Courtney Jade  
Nickname- CJ  
Age- 15  
Description- Sports obsessed in just about every sports team & is quite funny :P (New Girl who gets involved with the BW)

Becca (15): Loud mouthed, bit tarty, has a serious dislike for Rachel and does not enjoy school.

Tasha Mason (15): Before anyone asks, I have permission to use the character.

Stacy- 15 year old. A rival of Bethanie's, she is a drama queen who is desperate for attention, isn't afraid to lash out and will to anything to bring down Bethanie and Crew. Member of the Coyote's, a rival gang who are just mean! Her and Bethanie used to be friends before she became an evil witch.

Molly- 15 years old. Member of the Coyotes, Stuck up tart.

Jaynie- 15 year old, Member of the Coyotes, Hates Ella and Bethanie mainly for **getting her boyfriend to end it with her.  
Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 1- Paranoid Much!

It was a boiling hot summer day and the students of Waterloo Road comprehensive school were tired, over-heated and bored.

Underneath the shade of a tree 5 girls were talking about their latest scheme, they had planned to skip double English and go sit on the roof instead.

Bethanie and Katie were lying down with their heads resting on their coats thinking about how they would execute the scheme, Katie began humming her favourite song from High School Musical and Bethanie was listening to her music on her brand new MP4 player which never left her side.

The sun was beating down on the girls causing them to use their diaries to fan themselves down, they thought the day would never end, Kate began complaining about the heat, Bethan was lying down on her front picking daisies and Sara was doing her advanced Chemistry coursework.

Up in the headmistress's office, Rachel Mason and Eddie Lawson were stood watching the 5 girls, they knew that the girls were up to their usual scheme planning yet they didn't know what they were planning.

"I don't believe this." Bethanie exclaimed and pointed to the window, "Paranoid much?!"

Katie began laughing.

"Oh My God." Bethan exclaimed, "They take paranoid to a new level!"

Just then the bell rang for registration and assembly.

They walked into the assembly hall and sat down,

Miss Mason began rambling on about certain pupil's behaviour and the residential to Paris in 8 weeks.

Bethan's head lolled to the side and little snorts were being emitted from her half open mouth.

Rachel stopped and glared at Bethan who had fell asleep in assembly much to the annoyance of Rachel.

"Miss Lovell, Are you even paying any attention whatsoever?" Rachel demanded.

"Mhmm, yes mummy." Bethan mumbled sleepily, so quiet no-one heard.

"She said yes Miss." Bethanie Pointed out.

"Wake her up!" Rachel shouted angrily.

"Mm'kay Miss." Bethanie replied and pulled a small bottle of water out of her bag, unscrewed the top and positioned it above Bethan's head.

"Not Like that!" Rachel shouted.

Bethanie place the top back on and put the bottle back in her bag, she slapped Bethan across the back of the head, Gibbs style making Bethan wake abruptly up.

"What the heck was that for?" Bethan screeched.

"You fell asleep, dimwit." Bethanie replied.

Katie sat giggling at the duo, she was the quiet innocent one who wasn't that innocent.

"Yeah, big deal." Bethan said, "They shouldn't make assembly so dull."

"If you've quite finished!" Rachel shouted.

Bethan looked at her, "Two minuets."

"NOW!" Rachel responded, clearly irritated at the girls, "Or Cooler for the rest of the day."

Bethan looked at her hands, "Ugh, fine." She said before muttering, "Mardy cow."

Just then the bell went, signalling the beginning of lesson one, Bethanie pulled out her timetable and smirked, "Double Maths with Lawson." She whispered to Bethan who was rubbing her head.

Bethan looked at her with a evil smile on her face, she knew all sorts of mischief they could get up to.

**  
-Soooo, What do you thinkz, Concrit welcome.-**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Dedicated to All the original Famous 5 from the WR girlies fic) (Miss yall honeys)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WR, Only the characters (well some of them, others are friends.)  
**

Bethan, Bethanie and Sara were sat in Maths waiting for their teacher to arrive. Bethan had rested her head on the desk and was slowly drifting off to sleep whilst Bethanie and Sara were briefly outlining their next scheme.

"Right, so that's all set." Bethanie mumbled and smiled, she loved being evil and just adored to annoy all of the teachers.

Sara nodded and closed her notebook, she was fed up of waiting for Mr Lawson to arrive, she was one of the smartest girl in school and wanted to get the best grades she could, still she loved being involved with the most well known girls at the School.

5 minuets later, Eddie walked in and looked around the classroom, he was actually surprised that there was nothing vandalized like last time, when the Black Windows had graphitized the white board with 'Mason 4 Lawson' encased in little hearts.

"Well, I am surprised." Eddie said and looked at Bethanie, "I thought that you would have done something to this place."

Bethanie glared at him, "My parents told me to behave or I won't get my laptop back." She lied with a innocent smile on her face.

Eddie rolled his eyes and looked over at Bethan who was sleeping peacefully, "Ms Lovell, WAKE UP!" He shouted causing everyone to smirk.

Bethan shot up, "What the F……" She began before realising where she was, "Sorry, but I was up all night doing my homework"

"Whatever." Bethanie mumbled, "Think up a better excuse honey."

"I was." Bethan protested.

Bethanie held her hands up in mock surrender, "Down girl."

"Screw you." Bethan replied before sticking her tongue out.

Bethan was easily irritable when she was tired and would snap at ANYONE who annoyed her.

"You three best behave on the trip in 8 weeks." Eddie said looking at the trio of girls.

"I am off to screw some French guys." Sara joked causing Bethanie to laugh.

"Fit one's I hope." Bethan said with a smile, she winked at Sara who started laughing uncontrollably.

"You are far too young to be doing anything of the sort." Eddie glared at Sara who was clutching her stomach.

There was a knock at the door, everyone looked over at it to see Rachel Mason stood there.

"What is going on?" She demanded, her eyes fixed on the 3 girls who were laughing.

"Nothing." They chorused with perfect harmony.

Rachel raised an eyebrow at them before turning to Eddie, "If you have any trouble with them, send them to my office, and also can I have a word with you?"

"Oooh." Sara said and began giggling.

Bethanie let out a low wolf whistle as the two teachers passed which made Rachel glare at her, Bethanie glared back with a grin on her face.  
"Don't forget protection!" Bethan piped up and began laughing hard, "You don't want to knock 'er up."

This caused the entire class to burst out in a fit of laughter as they walked out of the door.

Bethanie's phone began beeping, she pulled it out at looked at the text.

'Game On

Kate and Katie!'

This made Bethanie smile and close her phone, their plan was in motion.

Eventually Eddie arrived back in the class, this time he noticed that Bethanie and Sara were looking quite pale.

"Are you two okay?" He asked, concerned about the welfare of his pupils.

The girls shook their heads, Bethanie had a hand over her mouth whilst Sara had her hands clutching her stomach.

"Go to the Medical room." He said and turned to the white board.

Both girls raced out of the room with their bags in hand, quickly winking at Bethan who knew exactly what to do.  
Bethan pulled out her PDA and sent a message to Kate and Katie saying that the plan had been executed.

Bethanie and Sara raced into the year 10 girls bathroom, Bethanie clambered onto the sinks and pulled out a medium sized cardboard box, she unscrewed the screws on the vent and pulled the shield away before placing the box into the vent, she lifted the lid off and tilted the box to let her pat rat 'Steve McQueen', which she had named after the rat on House MD, out.

"Go on, Steve." She whispered, "Go to Kate and Katie."

Steve McQueen scurried off down the vent, sniffing to find the small pieces of Cheese that Kate and Katie had left at the other end of the vent. 

Katie and Kate had retrieved the rat eventually, this meant that it would be possible for the scheme to go ahead, the placed Steve McQueen in a well ventilated box and snuck him into Kate's bag.  
The girls headed out of the bathroom and slowly walked back to their lesson, along the way they saw Bethanie and Sara who were giggling at something.

"Oi!" Kate shouted in a loud whisper, just enough for the duo to hear.

Bethanie and Sara heard her, they raced over with a smirk.

"When is Ella going to be back from the dentist?" Kate asked quietly.

"She's at the dentist?" Katie mumbled.

Everyone looked at her with a 'Duh' look on their faces.

"Umm, period 3 I think." Bethanie replied, "Just in time for French with Haydock."

"Yes." Kate cheered, she loved French as she knew exactly how to piss Steph off.

"WHY ARE YOU 4 OUT OF LESSONS?" A Voice shouted.

The girls turned around to see Melissa Ryan storming down the corridor.

"None of your business BARBIE!" Bethanie shouted causing the girls to laugh.

"Miss Mason's office, PRONTO!" Melissa shouted.

"Screw you miss." Katie mumbled before wandering off to Rachel's office behind the trio of girls who were still giggling at Bethanie's outburst.

"I still resent your rat's last name to be the same as mine." Sara said to Bethanie as they sat in the office waiting room.

"Steve McQueen is the Rat's name on House MD," Bethanie stated, "You know I am obsessed with that show."

"Too obsessed Honey," Sara began, "It is the same as when you were VERY obsessed with NCIS!"

"NCIS?" Rachel said as she stepped out, "I didn't think that was your sort of TV show, Ms Kilburn."

"You watch it too?" Bethanie asked curiously.

"Yes, Tony and Ziva are perfect for each other."

"IT'S TONY AND KATE!!" Bethanie screeched.

"Anyway, why are you up here?" Rachel asked, not willing to get into a debate over a TV show.

"Barbie sent us up for loitering." Sara said.

"Barbie is MY nickname for Ms Ryan." Bethanie mumbled, "God, be original honey."

"Sorry." Sara muttered and rolled her eyes, she knew that today would be a long day.  
**  
-Soo, Is this any better?- **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- We Will Rock You!**

Break time finally arrived, the Black Widows were in their usual spot waiting for Ella to arrive back from the evil place, aka 'The Dentist'.

Ella stumbled through the gates and over to the girls, still trembling from being at the dentist.

Bethanie ran over to her and pulled her into a hug, "It's okay doll, he can't hurt you now."

Just then the Coyote's, a rival gang of 3 girls who think that they are the best, walked by.

"Oh look, I always knew that Bethanie was a Lesbian!" Stacy, the ringleader, shouted.

"Get lost slapper!" Bethanie shouted back and stormed over, her body language suggesting that she was ready for a fight.

"Oooh, I am shaking in my Prada shoes." Stacy replied and folded her arms across her chest.

"Fake Prada!" Ella shouted and stood behind Bethanie, her hands balled into fists, "Everything about you is fake!"

"Shut it and go back to crying like a baby." Jaynie Shouted, her skirt was so short you could probably see her underwear if you looked hard enough.

"Oh My God, I didn't know it was hooker's reunited!" Kate shouted as she walked over to the other two girls with Katie, Bethan and Sara behind her.

"Well, if it isn't the Loser Crew." Mollie screeched.

"U.G.L.Y, you ain't got no alibi, you're UGLY!" Bethan screamed with false cheerleader spirit.

"Come up with something original, GEEK!" Stacey responded before glaring at Bethanie.

"You want a fight then I'll give you one, freak!" Bethanie shouted to the girls.

"NO-ONE will be fighting anyone!" Eddie shouted as he and Rachel walked over to the girls.

"Cooler, all of you NOW!" Rachel commanded and pointed towards the school.

"But Miss, we didn't do nothing." Stacey said putting on her most innocent expression.

"Except insult us, you stuck up slapper!" Bethanie screamed and launched herself at Stacey.

Rachel grabbed Bethanie and pulled her away from Stacey, "Not again." She mumbled.

There was usually a fight between the two rival girl gangs nearly every month and today was no exception.

She escorted the 9 girls down to the cooler and slammed the door behind her.

"I am sick and tired of you girls fighting, if I have to expel you I will." Rachel shouted as the girls sat down at opposite ends of the classroom.

"Yeah right." Bethanie mumbled, she had heard it all before, she wasn't going to take any of the blame for this.

Stacey stood up, "Miss Mason, honest to god, we didn't start this."

"You lying tart!" Bethanie said as she glared at the Coyotes.

"ENOUGH!" Rachel shouted and smacked her hands down on the desk, "Sit in silence until I get back!"

**  
-So, what do yall think?-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- French Lesson.**

3rd period arrived and the girls were sat in French, Sara and Ella were laughing at some photoshopped images that they had created at the weekend.

Steph Haydock walked in and looked at the class, most of which were going on the trip to Paris in eight weeks.

"Since most of you are going on the Paris Trip, today we will be working on speaking and learning new phrases which you can use." Steph said and looked over at Sara who was e-mailing a photo of Grantly's face on a female nude model.

Steph grabbed the phone and looked at the image, she burst out laughing at the photo.

"Very amusing, Miss McQueen but not relevant to the lesson." Steph said and placed the phone on her desk, "You can have it back at the end of the lesson."

"Oh come on." Sara mumbled before muttering a few choice curse words under her breath.

"Ms Kilburn, Can you give us an example of a phrase you could use on the trip?"

"Où se trouve la plage nudiste?" Bethanie said.

"That is not appropriate for the trip." Steph screeched.

"What'd she say?" Ella asked as she wasn't paying attention.

"She said, where is the nudist beach?" Kate replied whilst trying to not laugh.

"Ella, can you set a good example?"

"Voulez-vous coucher avec moi bébé?" Ella responded and burst out laughing at the horrified expression on her teachers face.

"Bethanie and Ella, COOLER NOW!" Steph screamed.

The girls picked up their bags and wandered off to the cooler laughing.

They arrived at the cooler and sat down on the front tables, Rachel and Eddie looked up at them.

"What did you do?" They asked in unison.

"Said some phrases in French, which we could use on the trip and Haydock sent us here." Ella said with a smirk.

"What were they?" Rachel asked, not sure if she wanted to here the answer.

"Où se trouve la plage nudiste?" Bethanie responded with a giggle at the end.

"Voulez-vous coucher avec moi bébé?" Ella said and clutched her stomach whilst laughing.

"No wonder you got sent here." Eddie whispered and looked back at Rachel who was trying her best not to smile at the girl's outbursts. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- WAR!**

Lunch Time took forever to come around, Bethanie, Ella and Kate had spent most of the morning in the cooler and were glad to be free to cause more havoc.

The girls were sat down under their favourite tree eating their lunch and gossiping about whatever popped up in their heads.

"Oh my gosh, You will never guess what is happening on the new episode of CSI." Bethanie said as she finished eating her Tuna and Cucumber Sandwich.

"Nobody Cares Hon." Kate said and returned to eating her sandwich.

The girls noticed their rivals saunter past with smirks on their faces, they shot a glare at the girls before walking off.

"I swear, one of these days I will smack that little stuck up tartlet." Bethanie mumbled and turned to look at the rest of her crew or minions as she loved to call them.

"I will defiantly help you." Ella piped up.

"What've we got next?" Bethan asked curiously.

"Ummmm, ICT." Katie replied and smiled, the one lesson she loved as she could sit back and read fan fictions.

"Bethanie, your outburst at Mason saying Tiva was better than Tate was priceless." Sara said, she liked NCIS but wasn't as obsessed as Bethanie had become.

"It's true though, Tate, McAbby and Jibbs are the OTP's of the show." Bethanie responded.

"I though Jenny was dead." Ella said, remembering a tiny bit of detail from a conversation a few months ago.

"I am in denial about it, she is not dead, she faked her death and ran off to Paris where Gibbs is going to join her after he quits and they are going to make adorable Gibblets." Bethanie ranted.

The bell rang and the girls packed up, they trudged slowly towards the school.

All of a sudden, Bethanie felt someone push into her, she turned to see Stacy and her crew laughing.

"Oi you Slag." Bethanie shouted and grabbed hold of Stacy's long dirty blonde hair.

Stacy turned to face Bethanie and slapped her hard across the face.

Bethanie tightened her hold on Stacy's hair and yanked it with great force, she scratched Stacy across the face leaving red lines with faint traces of blood down Stacy's cheek.

That pushed Stacy over the edge, she pushed Bethanie onto the ground before grabbing her arms so she couldn't defend herself, there was a huge crowd of students around the girls who were grappling on the floor.

Bethanie managed to get one of her arms free and swung a punch at Stacy, smacking her straight in the jaw.

Ella, Sara, Molly and Jaynie managed to pull the girls apart just as Rachel and Eddie arrived.

"I'm going to kill you." Bethanie screamed, struggling at her friends vice like grip on her arms.

"I will get you, you stupid cow." Stacy retorted.

"RIGHT, THAT IS IT, COOLER BOTH OF YOU!" Rachel shouted angrily.

The girls stormed to the cooler, the hair messy, blood on their faces and their clothes mucky.

They sat down at opposite ends of the room, death glares on each other.

Rachel stormed in followed by Eddie, Melissa and Tom.

"THIS IS THE FINAL STRAW, I AM EXCLUDING YOU BOTH FOR 1 WEEK!" Rachel shouted, "YOU ARE BOTH DISGRACES TO THIS SCHOOL!"

Bethanie sat their shocked, she hated being separated from her mates and she knew her parents were going to kill her when she got home.

"YOU ARE GOING TO SIT HERE AND THINK ABOUT YOUR ACTIONS IN SILENCE WHILST I PHONE YOUR PARENTS!" She continued before storming out of the cooler towards her office.

**  
Review, Review please I love you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I have just wrote this in a few mins so it may be rubbish.**

Chapter 6- Dance Off.

Bethanie skipped into the school gym, she was finally back from being excluded and so far she'd had a great day but she now had double gym with Stacy.

She quickly got changed and rushed into the gym where Bethan, Katie, Kate and Sara were sat laughing about something that happened on their favourite TV show.

"Alright yall." Bethanie said as she sat down with her best friends, she looked around, "Where is Ella?"

"Talking to Mason, out there." Kate replied and pointed to the door.

"Did anyone watch Chicago Hope this morning?" Bethanie asked excitedly.

"Nope." Was the reply from her friends.

"Chicago Hope?" A Voice said, "The Medical Drama from the 90's?"

Bethanie turned around to see Rachel Mason stood there.

"Uh, Yeah." Bethanie said, confusion on her face.

"I didn't think that you would watch that show, or even had heard if it."

"It has Lauren Holly in it, and her gorgeous legs." Bethanie said and began daydreaming.

Rachel rolled her eyes and looked at the other 4, "Is she obsessed with Lauren Holly or something?"

"She is in LOVE with her, honestly all we ever hear is Lauren Holly this and Lauren Holly that." Sara said whilst rolling her eyes.

Rachel smiled and nodded her head, "Hmmm, okay then."

The girls watched as Rachel walked over to the other side of the gym and sat down on one of the benches.

Just then their PE teacher walked in, "Today we will be having a Dance off." She said causing a few people to cheer and others to groan.

"You are working on your own and will be competing against your peers, Ms Mason and Myself will be judging you on your dancing." She continued.

"There are some rules though." Rachel piped up, "No stripping and I mean that."

"Stacy." Bethanie coughed loudly resulting in a glare from the girl in question.

"Nothing Vulgar either and absolutely no fighting!" Rachel finished, "Other than that try your best."

Just then the doors burst open and in walked Eddie along with Steph and Matt.

"I thought you might want some extra judges." Steph said and looked at the two men stood behind her.

Rachel smiled and motioned for them to sit down.

"Oi Stacy, I don't think that you can enter, didn't you hear, 'No stripping'." Bethanie called with a smug grin on her face.

"You are going down, Bee-atch." Stacy replied and stood up.

Bethanie stood up and walked over to Stacy, "Bring it, tart."

"So, I guess you two are the first to go then." Eddie said, hoping to stop them from fighting.

The girls nodded and walked away from each other, the entire gym moved to one side, eager to see who would come out on top.

"Stacy, you first." Steph said.

Stacy smiled and placed the CD into the CD player, 'Love Machine' by Girls Aloud boomed through the speakers.

By the end of the song, everyone was smiling, she was good at dancing and had managed to execute a flawless dance routine.

Bethanie glared at her and walked over to the CD player and changed the track to 'Tambourine' By Eve. (There is a video of the dance on youtube, it is from Wild Child)

Everyone watched in amazement as she danced along perfectly with the song, most of them recognized the dance from the film 'Wild Child', Bethan and Katie started cheering and clapping making everyone else join in.

The song ended and Bethanie took a bow, she looked over at Stacy who was staring at her with evil eyes, she was not going to be out beaten by some little pathetic girl like her.

"I'm going down, I don't think so." Bethanie taunted.

"Excellent dancing from both of you." Rachel said, "But I think Bethanie wins that round."

"I agree." Eddie said as did Steph, Matt and the PE teacher.

Bethanie stuck her tongue out at Stacy and sat down with her friends laughing. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.**

It was a brand new day, the sun was shining in the clear sky as Bethanie, Ella and Sara walked into the school.

"Who the hell is that?" Ella asked pointing at some guy getting out of his car.

"Ugh, That is the new executive head, Mr Tyler." Bethanie began, "We are getting another deputy and science teacher, Mr Mead, A Food-Tech teacher, Ms Fry, a new English teacher, Miss Hopewell and a new French Teacher, Ms Lipsitt."

"Ah…" Ella said, finally understanding her.

"Where is Kate, Bethan and Katie?" Sara mumbled.

"Bee has the orthodontist today, Katie has the flu and Kate has a killer headache." Ella explained.

"So it's just us 3 then." Bethanie said and continued to walk into school, blowing a huge bubble with her tutti-fruity bubblegum as she entered the building.

"Spit the gum in the bin NOW!" Someone shouted.

Bethanie turned around and spat the gum into the bin.

"Name?" They asked.

"What business is it of yours, Tyler?" Bethanie spat.

"It is MR Tyler, and I want to know who you are." Max replied.

"Well, Mr Tyler, I don't want to tell you."

"Do you want to go to the cooler?"

"You think that threatening me to go to the cooler will scare me then you are seriously stupid."

"Miss Kilburn!" Rachel shouted as she came down the corridor, "What are you doing now?"

"This idiot here thinks that he can boss me around, and I don't listen to Probies!" Bethanie replied, "I shall go to form now."

Rachel placed a hand on Bethanie's arm, "Can you try for one day to not wind someone up?"

"Is that slapper still in school?"

"Who?" Rachel asked slightly confused.

"Stacie and her crew, well them and Ms Ryan."

Rachel looked at her, "I am going to ask this once, Can you please just get sent to the cooler for 1 lesson today instead of the usual 4?"

"I'll try, but only because I have nothing better to do."

"Thank you."

"Aren't you going to apologize for being insolent towards a senior member of staff?" Max demanded.

"As a rule of mine, I don't apologize as it is a sign of weakness." Bethanie said.

"You're not Gibbs, Bethanie." Rachel mumbled.

Bethanie walked off to form, Sara and Ella behind her giggling at what had just happened.

**NCIS is on tonight!! Yippee.**

Did anyone see CSI last week?

Review my lovelies. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8- Probie-Wan-Kenobi.**

Tasha Mason wandered into the school and sighed, this place was a dump compared to her old school. Unfortunately, she had been kicked out of privet school, so her mother had decided to send her here so that she could keep an eye on her daughter.  
She looked at her timetable and located where her form room was. She had been placed in her mother's form which she believed was totally unfair.

She began to walk towards her form room, as she arrived at the corridor her classroom was on, she heard shouting.

"For the millionth time, Mr Tyler is not a 'Probie' or 'Probie-wan-Kenobi' and you shall not refer to him as such." Tasha recognised the voice as her mother's, "Do I make myself clear, Ms Kilburn?"

Tasha watched amused from the end of the corridor.

"Yes Ma'am." The girl replied.

"Don't call me ma'am." Rachel said.

"Sir, yes sir." Was the girl's response with a salute.

"Now stay out here and think about what you have done." Rachel turned and walked into the classroom.

Bethanie smirked and leant against the wall, she watched Rachel walk in before pulling out a nail file and re-shaping her nails.

Tasha walked up to the classroom, just as she was about to walk in she heard the girl speak to her.

"New here, atta guess?" The girl said.

Tasha looked at her, "Uh…Yeah." Tasha replied, curious why this girl was interested.

"Ah, new blood." Bethanie muttered.

Tasha looked at her and raised an eyebrow, "You a vampire or something?" She smiled, "What's your name?" She asked, trying to be friendly.

"Bethanie Kilburn, you?" Bethanie replied with a mischievous smirk on her face.

"Tasha Mason."

Bethanie stood up straight and eyed the girl, "You Mason's daughter or summet?"

"Yeah, so why was my mother shouting at you?"

"The new executive head thinks that he can speak to me however he wants, so I put him in his place, unfortunately your mother doesn't approve."

"Okay, so are you the 'bad' girl here or something?" Tasha began curiously.

"Yep, that's me, leader of the most well known clique here, Black Widows."

Bethanie's eyes flicked away from Tasha and down the corridor, Bethanie saw someone walking towards the form room, she whistled loudly.

"Oi Becca!" Bethanie shouted, "They finally decided to let you loose in this place?"

Becca smiled, "Yep, suspensions over."

"Sweet, so are you going to continue with the Black Widows or have you decided to go your own way?" Bethanie asked.

"Why would I leave the Black Widows, you'll all be lost without me." Becca responded.

Bethanie smirked, "Yeah right!" She hugged Becca, "Missed ya doll."

Bethanie released Becca, "Becca, this is Tasha Mason, Mandy's daughter."

Becca gave Tasha a once over and smirked, "Really?!" She exclaimed with a evil glint in her eyes.

"Look Tash, Stick with us and you'll do well in this place." Bethanie said, "No-one dares to mess with us, 'cept Stacie and her band of fellow slags."

Tasha smiled and nodded, she knew that getting involved with the Black Widows would drive her mother mad and make her regret bringing her to this school.

"Tasha, Becca, Come inside." Rachel shouted from inside the classroom, "You too Bethanie."

The 3 girls walked into the classroom and over to the back where Bethan, Kate, Ella, Sara and Katie were sat laughing at some photos.

"Look who is finally back." Bethanie said and pointed at Becca as she sat down.

"Becca?!" The girls exclaimed.

Becca smiled and gave a little wave, "Yup, I'm back."

"Who's she?" Katie asked, looking up from the fan fiction in front of her.

"Guys, this is Tasha Mason, she is Mason's daughter. She'll be with us for a while." Bethanie said, "Tasha, this is Ella, Kate, Sara, Katie and Bee, My Loyal followers."

Bethan snorted, "Followers my backside."

Ella burst out laughing making everyone look at her and attracting Rachel's attention, she blushed a bit and looked down, "Sorry." She mumbled, slightly embarrassed.

Rachel noticed her daughter sat with the Black Widows, She stood up and walked over to her daughter, "A word, please Tasha."

Tasha nodded, stood up and followed her mom outside.

"I don't want you to be associating with those girls" Rachel said and placed an hand on her daughters arm, "They're trouble."

Tasha glared at her and yanked her arm away, "I'll hang out with whoever I want to and nothing you can say or do will stop me, clear."

"Natasha Mason, I don't want you around those girls."

"I DON'T CARE!" Tasha replied.

She stormed back into the classroom leaving Rachel stood there shocked.

----

**Ahhhh, Okay then. The next chapter is going to be the PARIS chapter, and what will happen when the Black Widows arrive in the City of Love and Fashion.  
Here is a list of places that will be visited.**

Disney Land- Of Course, Very amusing adventures.  
Eiffel Tower- Think I spelt that right. Interesting choice, Bethanie shall rambling on about NCIS whilst there!  
Val d'Europe shopping center- SHOPPING TIME!!!  
PS- The Hotel is something out of my imagination! It is not real!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9- Paris, Airports and NCIS.**

It was 5am on Monday morning, students and teachers were sat in an airport lounge awaiting their flight to Paris. It had been the trip that everyone had been waiting for, 2 weeks in Paris.

Bethan had dozed off on one of the chairs with Becca sat beside her reading some trashy magazine that she had brought from the airport shop.  
Sara, Ella and Kate were in the arcade playing air hockey or trying to win some teddies from the grabbing machine.  
Katie had headed off to find a decent wireless signal, so she could get on fan fiction.  
Bethanie and Tasha were stuck at security, still trying to get through as every time Bethanie walked through the metal detector it bleeped.

"I don't know what is causing it." Bethanie explained to the security office, she smiled sweetly at him, "Honestly officer."

"Uh, your Belly bar?" Tasha said.

Bethanie slapped herself over the back of the head, she lifted up her top slightly and looked down at the sparkly piece of jewellery, "Could be, I can't take it out though."

The security guard nodded and handed them both their bags, "Go ahead." He said.

"Thank you." They both said and rushed over to the shop.

"Ms Kilburn!" Max Tyler shouted.

Bethanie turned around and looked at Max, Rachel was stood beside Max chatting to Eddie, Chris and Melissa.

"I couldn't get through security cos of my belly bar." Bethanie explained, "It kept setting the metal detector off."

Tasha walked over to her mom leaving Bethanie to head into the bathroom to change.

10 minuets later, Bethanie walked out wearing a cute pair of dark jeans, her favourite black t-shirt which had 'NCIS' on the front, an 'NCIS' cap, her hair tied in a ponytail which was sticking out the back of the cap and her trainers.

Rachel smirked at Bethanie, "NCIS obsessed at a guess!" She shouted.

"DUH!" Bethanie shouted back with a smile, she did like Rachel but just loved winding her up, "I'm Jenny as a NCIS agent!"

Rachel burst out laughing, "Is that why you dyed your hair the exact same shade of red as hers?"

Bethanie walked over, "Yeah, and look." She pointed to her eyes, "Green contacts."

Rachel smiled, "Okay then, let me guess, Jibbs shipper?"

"Of course, Jenny and Gibbs BELONG together!"

"That is true, I hated Hollis Mann when she was on it." Rachel said as they walked over to where Becca and Bethan were, "I mean come on, she's a blonde."

"That is exactly what I said."

Over at the arcade, Tasha was talking with Ella, "Is it weird that Bethanie and my mom are getting along?"

"A bit, they're probably talking about NCIS." Ella replied as she placed her money into the machine.

Tasha nodded in agreement and patted Ella on the back before walking over to the Café where Kate was ordering a latte for herself and a Jamaican blend coffee for Bethanie who had now grown an addiction for it.

"I am so hungry." Tasha grumbled, "I think I want a muffin."

Kate smiled, "Get one then!" She joked.

Bethan had eventually woke up and was now gossiping with Becca about 'Hopeless Hopewell' and laughing.

Bethanie had finished talking to Rachel and had headed off to the shops, coffee in hand, to get some last minuet shopping done and to get something to eat on the plane.

Katie had finally got off the laptop and was now searching for her friends whilst listening to her I-pod, eventually she found Bethanie in the shop with a basket filled with stuff, as soon as she saw what Bethanie was wearing she began to giggle.

"Nice outfit Bethanie, but you are not NCIS!"

"Yet." Bethanie replied.

They wandered over to the cashier and paid for the goods, both girls were laughing as they walked over to where Bethan was sat.

"Where'd Becca go?" Katie asked curiously.

"Bathroom," Bethan replied, she spotted the bags and what Bethanie was wearing, "How much and why are you dressed like an NCIS agent?"

"Cos I want to, thank god I brought all the DVD's, my personal DVD player, and copies of the new season." Bethanie responded and sat down beside her, "Ooh look, a plane is taking off."

The 3 girls rushed over to the window and watched as the plane went down the runway and into the air.

"You three are easily amused then." Chris said as him, Rachel and Kim walked over to them.

"I am bored and I like planes." Bethanie joked.

Rachel rolled her eyes at Chris who was looking confused at what Bethanie was wearing.

"Oh god, I am Jenny off NCIS, back when she was an agent." Bethanie explained, "Duh!"

Bethan pulled her phone out of her pocket and began playing some game to pass the time.

"Who?" Chris asked.

Rachel looked at him shocked, as did Bethanie.

"Jennifer Shepard, NCIS Director, played by Lauren Holly." Rachel said.

"Who is the most beautiful actress EVER!" Bethanie exclaimed causing Bethan to groan and mumble something under her breath.

Eddie walked up just to hear what Rachel and Bethanie were on about, he placed a hand on Rachel's shoulder and glanced at Bethanie.

"Let me guess, Jennifer Shepard?" He asked noticing Bethanie's attire.

"YES!" Bethanie exclaimed and jumped in the air, "Finally someone besides Ms Mason actually notices!"

Katie burst out laughing at Bethanie's over excitement, her eyes flickered over to Kate, Sara and Ella who were walking towards them.

"Where's Tasha?" She shouted.

"Saw some guy!" Kate shouted back.

Bethanie, Bethan and Katie started laughing, it was typical of Tasha to flirt with some guy.

Max, Steph, Helen and Melissa walked over to everyone.

"When are we going to board the plane?" Melissa whined.

"Soon, Barbie." Bethanie shouted back.

"Don't call me Barbie." Melissa snapped and flopped onto a chair.

Becca raced over and skidded to a halt in front of Max.  
"Hi!" She said giggling, she had eaten too much sugary sweets and now was hyper.

"Hyper alert!" Bethan shouted making the girls giggle.

Bethanie looked over to Bethan and threw a chocolate bar at her, "Here you are."

Bethan smiled, "Thanks." She said and opened the bar of chocolate.

"Flight Delta 634 from Manchester to Paris is now boarding at terminal 3." The voice boomed over the intercom.

Everyone grabbed their stuff and rushed to terminal 3, it took at least 15 minuets for everyone to have boarded the plane and find their seats.

Bethanie, Bethan and Kate were sat together, Katie, Tasha and Ella were sat behind them, Becca and Sara were sat with Rachel in front of Bethanie's row.

Soon enough the air hostess was going through the safety procedures, Bethanie had started to mimic her actions which was highly amusing for most of them.

After 10 minuets they were cleared for take off, Becca had a vice grip on Sara's hand as they took to the skies, Bethanie was sucking on a sweet as she was preventing her ears from popping, Bethan and Kate had decided to do the same. Tasha was looking out the window, Katie was reading more fan fiction and Ella was starting to doze off.

Bethanie was the first to take her seatbelt off when the light went off, she began pacing up and down the isle to stretch her legs, Bethan was flicking through one of Becca's trashy magazines, Kate was asleep as was Ella, Tasha and Sara. Becca and Katie were just listening to music and reading.

Bethanie had finally sat down and she now had this uncontrollable urge to click the call button, she looked at Bethan with a smile, both of them reached up and pushed the call buttons.

The hostess came along which made them think quickly of a reason for calling them.

"When will the drinks be coming?" They asked sweetly.

"Soon." The woman replied and headed back.

Both girls reached up and pressed the buttons again, which started to annoy the air hostess and their teachers.

After the fifth time, they had been shouted at by Max which had attracted the attention of the entire plane, Max had become more angry when Bethanie had replied with 'Calm Down Probie!' causing quite a few people to laugh.

It had been a long flight but eventually they arrive at the airport in Paris.

This trip was going to be good.

-----  
**  
This is a long update from me.  
This one is dedicated to everyone who has stuck with this from the start and have reviewed from the start. This is also dedicated to Bee and the rest of the Black Widows. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10- Hotel Part 1.**

Bethanie was stood Bethan and Katie waiting for their luggage to come around.

"Oh for Christ sake!" Bethanie mumbled angrily, "How much frigging longer?"

Kate sighed, her eyes locked onto 3 read suitcases, she looked at Bethanie and pointed at the suitcases.

"Is that them?" Kate asked.

Bethanie looked at them and let out a groan, "Finally." She exclaimed.

She grabbed the suitcases and placed them on the trolley, Bethan clutched the trolley and began pushing it frantically around, like a mad woman.

"Whoa, slow down Bee." Kate shouted and ran after her.

"OI!" Bethanie shouted, "Wait for me!"

Tasha, Katie, Ella and Sara wandered over to Bethanie, giggling at the situation in front of them.

"Shouldn't have let her had so much sugary stuff on the plane." Katie said and patted Bethanie on the shoulder.

They watched in amusement as Bethan was told off by Rachel for rushing around like she was on speed.

The girls walked calmly over to the coach that was going to take them to Hôtel des rêves.

They had already been told to behave by Rachel and were now driving to the Hotel.

Bethanie had changed on the plane into a white demin mini-skirt, a baby blue tank top, golden sandals with 3 inch heels and topped off with a cute black béret. She was ready for two weeks in the fashion capital.

The coach trip felt like it had took forever but eventually they arrived at the hotel.

Bethan gasped as she stepped off the coach, the hotel look gorgeous. A huge building that was white-washed, palm trees along the path and a medium sized fountain on the lawn.

Kate and Tasha had sat down at the side of the coach in the shade, it was very warm and there were no clouds in the sky.

Katie stepped off the coach with Sara and Ella and rushed over to the edge of the fountain, splashing water at each other in an attempt to cool themselves down.

Finally, Bethanie stepped off and placed her sunglasses on, her eyes scanned the place and settled on two fit French lads, she smiled flirtily and gave a little wave.

Rachel and Eddie had been watching Bethanie and smirked at her behaviour.

"Best keep an eye on the BW then." Eddie said looking at Rachel.

"They'll behave more than likely, but just be prepared for them going off the rails occasionally." Rachel replied.

Ella walked over to Bethanie who was talking to the lads from earlier.

"Hi." Ella said shyly.

"Ce gars est Ella, un de mes bons amis." Bethanie said flawlessly with a excellent French accent.

"Bonjour Ella." The shorter of the lads said and placed a kiss on her hand causing Ella to giggle.

"Bonjour." Ella replied, a blush spreading across her face.

"BETHANIE AND ELLA, GET HERE NOW." Max shouted.

"Désolé, mon professeur ennuyeux, c'est nous appelle. See you around nous l'espérons." Bethanie said, "Au revoir."

"Au revoir Bethanie et Ella, C'etait un grand plaisir de vous rencontrer de belles dames." The taller lad said and pressed a kiss on Bethanie's hand making her smile, she reached into her back pocket and pulled out a card with her mobile number on.

The guy smiled and wrote his room number on her hand, "Our room number." He said and winked at Bethanie.

"Call Me." She whispered and kissed him on the cheek before grabbing Ella and walking off.

Ella's mouth was wide open as they walked back to the coach.

Rachel, Eddie, Chris and Kim were smiling as the girls walked over.

"We haven't been at the hotel less than 5 minuets and you already have got a guys number." Rachel said in disbelief, "I cannot believe it."

Bethanie smirked, "I know, I am good!"

"I'll say." Ella mumbled, "The shorter one was well fit."

Bethan burst out laughing, "Only Bethanie could pull something like that off."

They grabbed their suitcases and headed into the hotel.

Rachel wandered over to the reception desk, followed closely by Bethanie and Bethan who were trying to see if there was any French sweets at the desk, fortunately for them there was.

Bethan grabbed as much as she could and shoved it in her bag, Bethanie giggled at Bethan's hyperactivity.

Rachel turned to Bethanie and handed her a room key.

Bethanie looked at her, "Suite?"

"Yes, you and your lot are sharing a suite, I expect you to all behave."

Bethanie smiled, "THANK YOU!" She exclaimed and ran over to her friends to tell them the news.

Bethan beckoned Bethanie over and held up a key in her hand.

"Huh?" Bethanie asked.

"Master Key." She whispered.

Bethanie looked at her with a glint in her eyes, they could have a lot of fun with this.

**Ce gars est Ella, un de mes bons amis- Guys this is Ella, a good friend of mine.**

Désolé, mon professeur ennuyeux, c'est nous appelle. See you around nous l'espérons.- Sorry, my annoying teacher is calling us, see you around I hope.

Au revoir Bethanie et Ella, C'etait un grand plaisir de vous rencontrer de belles dames- Goodbye Bethanie and Ella, It was a great pleasure to meet you beautiful ladies.

---  
**  
What do you think so far.**

This is dedicated to Bethan, Katie and the rest of the BW.  
Also, For those who have reviewed from the beginning, Thank you and I hope you enjoy this. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Well, here we have it. This is going to have to be my FAVE chapter yet.**

Chapter 11- I touch myself (Not really)

The girls had finally settled into their suite. Katie was reading fan fiction (as usual), Kate, Sara and Tasha were painting their toes, Ella was singing loudly in the shower much to the annoyance of Bethan and anyone else who was in hearing distance. Bethan, Becca and Bethanie were lounging in front of the TV watching 'House' and discussing what was happening.

"So," Tasha piped up, "What shall we do with the master key?"

"Flog it on E-Bay?" Kate suggested.

"Nah, postage and packaging cost too much." Sara replied.

"I have a few ideas." Bethanie mumbled from the corner.

"Lemme guess, They involve Tyler, revenge and utter humiliation." Bethan guessed.

"Ah, you know me too well." Bethanie paused, "Got any scissors and blu-tak, anyone?"

Bethan looked at her intrigued by what she had planned.

Becca stood up and reached into her bag, she pulled out a pair of scissors and a bottle of bourbon.

"We can buy the blu-tak from the stores tomorrow." Becca said, she unscrewed the cap off the bottle and was just about to take a sip, until Bethanie grabbed the bottle and took a big gulp of the brown liquid.

"Oi, cheeky get." Becca gasped and pulled out a small bottle of Vodka.

"Where do you get all of this alki?" Ella asked as she walked out of the bathroom, towel drying her hair.

"Shops, easy to buy with a fake ID." Becca responded and downed the entire small bottle of Vodka in one.

"You are going to be soo drunk if you carry on." Bethan mumbled.

Becca offered her a bottle of whisky which made Bethan raise an eyebrow before shaking her head.

"Your loss." Becca said and began drinking the whisky.

--45 minuets and god knows how many bottles of alcohol later-/-

Becca and Bethanie were now completely off their heads and were dancing sluttishly on a luggage cart outside the teachers suite, singing 'FMH- High street honeys, I touch myself', the rest of their crew were sat at the end of the corridor laughing so hard that tears were streaming down their face.

Max Tyler opened the door and was shocked at what he saw in front of him.

"Come on baby, you know you want this." Becca said as she took her top off.

Max gulped, not sure of what to do. He heard footsteps approaching from behind him.

"BECCA?! BETHANIE?! WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?" Rachel exclaimed, "STOP THAT RIGHT NOW."

Becca opened her mouth to speak but soon realised that it was a bad idea as she emptied her stomach contents all over Max.

"Oh my god." Bethanie gasped as Becca fainted, "Too much alki darling."

-----

**Well, well, well.**

That was sooo fun to write and it only popped into my head a few mins ago.

Thanky Youz.

This one is dedicated especially to Becca and anyone who was on the shoutbox at 21:15 on Saturday the 3rd of April.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12- Uh Oh, We're In Trouble.**

Becca had finally regained conciseness and was now sat on the sofa in the teacher's suite with Bethanie, being shouted at by Rachel and Max for gross misconduct and un-reasonable behaviour.

"Sneaking Alcohol into the Hotel is not allowed, you knew that, yet you still did it anyway." Rachel shouted, "I am extremely disappointed in you."

"Miss Mason is going easy on you at the moment, what the heck did you think you were doing?" Max ranted.

"We weren't thinking straight, and can you please shut up?!" Bethanie shouted, "I am still a bit drunk at the moments and I thinks I is going to vomit."

Becca began giggling and ran over to the mini fridge in search of food.

"She wants food." Bethanie explained, "As do I."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "We shall continue this conversation in the morning."

"I don't give a sh…" Becca trailed off when she saw Melissa walk out wearing a face mask.

"OH MY FREAKING GOD! ALIENS!" She screamed and ran out of the teacher's suite, followed by Bethanie who had placed Make-up on Chris whilst he slept.

Melissa shrugged and turned away, walking back into her bedroom, she noticed Chris and began sniggering.

--20 minuets and a lot of searching for Becca later.—

Bethanie eventually found Becca wandering around the Hotel's lake, throwing stones at the Lilly pads, trying to make them sink.

"Hiya babiezzzz." Bethanie slurred, still slightly drunk.

"My Smexiiii babe." Becca replied and threw her arms around Bethanie's neck.

"Oh, idi, idi, idi, idi, idi, idi, I." They sang drunkenly (It is Irish drinking song from Whose Line Is It anyway. Search it on You tube.)

Bethanie and Becca collapsed on one of the sun beds next to the pool and drifted off to sleep, in attempt to get rid of the alcohol from their bodies.

--

**Think it was okay or not.**


End file.
